Millie Cole
by abby99jones
Summary: This is the continued story of Millie Mould! It's better than it sound s in here! (Not good at writing summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Welcome home Barbie" Ken said opened the back door of the car allowing Millie to exit carrying Paul.

She glanced and smiled at Ken then entered the small cottage. She toured the house as many differed removal men rushed past her carrying all sorts of bits for the family home.

"Do you like it" Ken asked sneaking up behind her.

"I do… and I think we need to get married. After all we are engaged so why not be together in the name of law?"

Ken smiled then hugged Millie with Paul in the middle of them cooing.

"I'm going to phone Mum and Dad… let them know we got here safe" Millie said handing Paul over to Ken then rushing to the bathroom.

She whipped her phone out of her pocket and dialled Sam's mobile. Sam instantly answered.

"Hello Dr Sam Nicholls"

"Mum! I'm here and I need you! I thought I could be away from you and Dad but it's too soon! I'm barely 18 and I need help"

"Ok Millie stay calm, do you want us to come down?"

Millie nodded forgetting she was on the phone.

"Hello"

"Yes please Mum… I'm sorry"

"Don't be, it's understandable"

"Right cya soon then"

"Bye"

Millie hung up then excited the bathroom and took a seat on her new sofa that had been placed in the hallway.

"How did they sound" Ken said as he walked through the kitchen.

"Fine… they want to see the house so are making their way over."

Ken groaned "we only just left though"

"Well they are my parents!"

Ken plonked Paul on the couch next to Millie then stormed outside and drove off.

"Well Paul this fresh start isn't doing too much good is it?"

Paul just chuckled and tried to grab Millie's hair.

"Let's go for a walk… Grandma and Grandad will be a little while yet so I think we should go to the shops for some treats" Millie lifted Paul up and placed him in his pram what had luckily been brought out of the car.

She pushed his pram to the local news agents which was only a 5 minute walk away and bought some baby biscuits so Paul could chew them instead of Millie's finger.

When she arrived home she saw Ken's car was back so made her way inside and to her new bedroom where is was laid on the new mattress that had been left on the floor.

"Where did you go" he asked trying to smile at Millie.

"Shop, he needed some food" she laid Paul next to Ken on the mattress then placed a kiss on Ken's cheek.

"Do you not want your wheel chair?"

"No… I left it in Holby; I need to walk unaided so my legs can strengthen"

"Ok well if you do struggle don't be afraid to get one"

"I know… I won't" he said as Millie helped him stand and then picked Paul up "tell you what… lets go and see the beach, it's only a short walk from here"

"Well let's wait for…" Millie didn't continue as Ken had got what she was on about.

"Let's" he said smiling.

"But you don't think it's too soon"

"No. If you want them to come then they can."

Millie smiled then they heard a beep from outside.

"They're here" Millie said rushing off to the front door with Paul in her arms.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Mil's" Tom said getting out of the car.

Sam had already got out of the car and now had her arms locked around her daughter.

"Hi" Millie said smiling over Sam's shoulder to Tom.

Ken then stepped outside and shook Tom's hand "hi… we're going to the beach if you would like to join us"

"Sure" Tom replied before lifting Nina out of the car and placing her in to her pram.

They all headed down to the small beach and sat on the sand watching the wave's crash.

"Nina no" Sam said placing her hand in front of Nina's mouth before she ate the sand.

Nina dropped the sand and started giggling "ma…ma"

"TOM… she said mama"

"What" Tom's face lit up as they had all just heard their daughter say her first word.

"Mama" Nina said again before trying to eat the sand but stopping as soon as Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Now just because you can talk doesn't mean you can go around eating sand" Tom said smiling to Nina.

They spent a few hours on the beach but it started to get cold so they headed back to the new cottage where there was only one removal van instead of 5 and it was set up for them inside.

"Welcome to Cole Cottage" Millie said signalling them inside.

Ken laughed "Cole Cottage… nice one Barbie!"

They showed Sam and Tom around before putting too little ones to bed, Paul in his new cot and Nina in a travel cot.

They then opened some campaign and drank until they could barely talk.

"I think we should get some kip Tom" Sam said as she wobbled standing up.

"Ok… you guys are in the spare room next to the bathroom" Millie said pulling Ken up as they also made their way to bed.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next morning and they had unfortunately run out of coffee so all of the adults had to cope with a banging head and no coffee.

"Tom can you get me some coffee… please" Sam said batting her eyelashes.

He looked at her with his eyes wide "fine" he then got up off the couch, grabbed his keys and drove to the shop as he didn't feel like making the 5 minute walk.

He returned with some coffee and also with a bar of chocolate each.

"Did you get some" Sam said jumping up as soon as Tom entered.

"Yeah… here" Tom handed Sam the coffee then handed everyone their chocolate bar.

They each sat happily drinking their coffee and eating their chocolate hoping it would sooth their hangovers.

"Right when we have finished this we will need to set off back home for work tonight" Tom said taking a sip of coffee.

Millie sighed then nodded "you will come again soon… after all we want a winter wedding so will probably be seeing you when I pick my dress"

"Who said a winter wedding" Ken said smiling.

"Oh… just a thought"

They all had a giggle then Sam, Tom and Nina got in the car and drove back to Holby.

"Want to go back to bed… after all Paul is still sleeping" Ken said raising his eyebrows.

Millie nodded while biting her bottom lip. They made their way to the bedroom and got busy.

"Stop… can you hear that" Millie said looking to the wall "Paul he's awake"

"Great, he knows how to ruin our fun doesn't he."

Millie giggled then got her clothes on and went to Paul's room.

"Hey baby… its ok" she said lifting him out of the cot before cradling him.

He stopped crying and decided he would chew on Millie's shoulder.

"Do you want some food… it will taste better than my shoulder" Millie took Paul to the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of milk then began to feed him. After a few minutes he had drank it all so Millie began to wind him.

"Come on soldier… give me a burp" she said patting his back.

He looked at Millie then threw up on her.

"Thanks for that" Millie said as she grabbed a cloth and wiped the vomit off her front while balancing Paul in her other hand.

She sat him in his bumbo and went to the bedroom to change her top.

"Look what he did" Millie said as she pointed to the wet patch where she cleaned the vomit up with the cloth.

Ken laughed then went to the living room and lay on the sofa. He reached for the magazine on the table and looked at it.

Millie exited the bedroom in a clean top and stopped as she saw Ken reading a magazine… a wedding magazine.

"Am I dreaming?"

"What… if we are having a winter wedding we need to get planning" Ken said turning and smiling at Millie.

"You want a winter wedding?"

Ken nodded then Millie jumped on him and kissed him.

"Let's get planning" Millie said jumping up, grabbing the car keys.

They got in the car and put Paul in his car seat then drove to the local chapel where they sat with the vicar and arranged to get married on the 22nd of December, which was only 2 weeks away!

They exited the chapel and sat in the car. Millie got her phone out and started typing.

"Who you texting…" Ken asked.

"My boyfriend" Millie said smiling "just sending invites on Facebook"

"Ok" Ken said as he set of driving home.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

They arrived home and got Paul out of the back before going inside.

"Ken… do you think you could look after Paul while I go out tonight with some new friends I met?" Millie asked fluttering her eye lashes.

Ken nodded and smiled "when did you meet anyone"

"When we first came and I went the shop for Paul's biscuits, I met a woman called Sarah who said I could come out with her to the local."

Ken nodded then sat down and began reading the newspaper.

Later that evening Millie walked out of her bedroom and in to the living room "does this look ok" she asked Ken.

"Well it doesn't matter what you wear you will always look amazing" he said standing up stroking her hair before kissing her lips tenderly.

"Great" she replied grabbing her bag then heading out of the door. She was about to get in to the car when she remembered something so opened the door and stuck her head around the corner "Paul's in bed and if he wakes up there is some milk in the fridge key?"

Ken nodded before returning his focus to the TV where the football was on.

"Bye then" Millie said stepping outside then in to the car to drive to the pub.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Millie arrived home at about 11 pm as it was a night out for the mums in the area none of them wanted to leave the children at home for too long.

"Ken are you up" Millie said stepping through the front door.

"Yeah" a voice said as something fell of the couch making Millie jump.

"What was that" she asked turning the light on.

"Me" Ken said laid on the floor as he had fallen of the sofa and had landed on his side.

Millie laughed before helping him up "how has our little soldier been then?"

Ken groaned "I think he's ok… well I haven't heard anything from him"

"Right" Millie said walking in to Paul's room to see him laid fast asleep.

She exited Paul's room and went to her own to get dressed and get some well needed rest.

The next morning Millie woke up to the sound of football on their TV and Ken screaming at the screen, then that made Paul wake up and start screaming so Millie had to sort out Paul before telling Ken to turn the TV down.

She changed Paul and sat him in his baby swing before heading for the bedroom where Ken was still shouting at the TV.

"Ken could you shut up… you had woken Paul up!"

"Shut up Millie, I'm just trying to have some fun" Ken said with the scent of alcohol instantly reaching Millie.

"Great not only are you being abusive but you are also drunk!"

"You want to see me abusive I will show you abusive" Ken said standing up making his nose touch hers.

"Ken… what are you doing" Millie's voice croaked.

"Showing you abusive" he said before punching Millie in the stomach.

She gasped then fell to the ground before hearing the door slam shut as he left the room making her flinch.

She cried hugging her legs but stopped and realised Paul was still in the living room and Ken had just gone in there! She stood up and brushed at her clothes ignoring the pain she was in then entered the living room to see Ken had gone taking the car keys with him and left Paul in the same place Millie had left him.

"Paul" she said lifting him out of the baby swing before hugging him tight "let's get out of here" she placed him in his buggy and ran to her bedroom while phoning a taxi she grabbed random clothes stuffing them in to a bag and then went to Pauls room grabbing certain bits but forgetting his favourite toy that was on the windowsill.

"Taxi" a man's voice said from behind the door.

"Ok one minute please" Millie said grabbing her bags and the buggy before having one last look at Cole cottage and leaving.

She loaded her bags in to the back of the taxi then the buggy went in the boot and she cradled Paul as she sat in the back of the taxi.

"Where too" the driver asked looking through his rear view mirrors.

"Holby City… Holby City hospital please"

"Ok" he replied before putting his foot on the peddle and set off.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

The taxi pulled up outside of the ED and Millie stepped out grabbing the buggy and her bags from the boot before putting Paul in to the pram and paying the man. She entered the ED and it was full of people with broken bones, dislocations, blood and the usual hypochondriacs.

"Hi, Noel have you seen my mum" Millie asked walking up to the reception desk.

"Yeah… she is in resus" Noel said pointing in the direction as if she had never been in there!

Millie smiled then pushed the pram in to resus to see Sam stood intubating a patient.

"Millie… what are you doing here" Sam said noticing her appear.

"Well let's just say things aren't good"

"Right give me a few minutes and we can talk just need to get this in but it doesn't want to go in"

"Mum let me try" Millie grabbed some gloves and put them on then took over and managed to insert the bougie in to the throat.

"Right miss intubation lets go talk" Sam said leading Millie out taking control of the pram.

They sat in Sam's office "Millie what's happened?"

"Ken… he was drunk and I said he was being abusive, he told me he would show me abusive and punched me in the stomach" Millie explained but was interrupted by her mobile ringing.

"Is it him" Sam asked.

Millie nodded then hit reject "any way he then left me in a ball on the floor and left taking the car keys so I had to come in a taxi but he hadn't touched Paul luckily."

"Right let's get Paul in to the nursery, he can play with Nina and you are going to cubicles so I can look you over" Sam stood up and took the pram to the hospital's nursery then returned and led Millie to cubicles.

When walking through the ED they spotted Tom.

"Mum don't let him see me, I can't tell anyone else" Millie said hiding behind Sam.

"Ok" Sam snuck in to an empty cubicle without Tom noticing Millie.

Millie sat on the bed and raised her top a little revealing multiple bruises.

Sam sighed "ready, may be a little painful" she felt the bruises causing Millie a lot of pain "done but I will have to get you some pain killers and you need to do the breathing exercise to stop getting an infection in the base of your lungs"

"Right I know about the exercise mum, I'm a doctor as well you know!"

Sam smiled a little then the door burst open revealing Ken… on a spinal board!

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

"Ken" Millie said running over grabbing her stomach as it hurt but she ignored the pain as he was still in a relationship with her even if it had turned abusive.

Tom jumped over instantly noticing it was Ken "what's happened?"

Dixie filled him in with what had happened then left as he had been moved on to a hospital bed.

"Can we get a CT please" Tom said shining his pen torch in to Ken's eyes "Millie was he drink driving?"

Millie sighed then nodded.

"Right we will need the police" Tom nodded to Linda who rushed off then looked at Millie.

She looked back then decided she had built up enough courage "he hit me…"

Tom stood there in amazement before rushing to Millie's side.

"Mum knows and has got me some very strong pain killers" Millie continued.

"Right but I can't treat him… Lloyd get on to ambulance dispatch and tell them he is going St James"

"But he needs to be trea…" Lloyd was cut off.

"JUST DO IT!" Tom shouted leading Millie out of resus and to a cubicle.

"Dad I need to come back to Holby and get a house" Millie said sitting on the bed.

"No you need to move your stuff back in with us, now show me your stomach"

"But Mum has sorted it out"

"Millie" Tom widened his eyes then Millie lifted her top a little.

He felt her stomach "you have to do the breathing exercise"

"I know Mum has sorted everything" Millie said standing up and storming out.

"Guess it's her time of the month" Tom groaned under his breath before walking off.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Millie wandered around the hospital until she came to the steps leading up to the roof; she stood frozen still remembering what had happened a year ago and how Tom had previously saved her when she went on to the roof.

She looked up at the stairs thinking 'what if I just jump, my life is not worth living' she set off up the stair then reached the top, she opened the door and stepped outside then looked over the edge.

"Noel have you seen Millie" Sam asked walking over to reception.

"No, sorry Sam" he replied before continuing to play with his action figures.

Sam worked her way around the building before reaching to roof; she walked on to the roof to see Millie sat on the edge dangling her feet over the side.

"Millie what you doing" Sam asked thinking the worst.

"Don't worry, just getting some fresh air and clearing my mind" she replied looking to Sam smiling.

Sam walked over and sat beside her "I know it's been a hard day but I think you just need to start a fresh… again but with us in a new house in Holby for us all to live together"

"Yeah" Millie nodded before smiling to Sam "thanks"

"For what"

"Bing there for me through everything… I love you you know"

"I know, I love you too"

Sam smiled back as a gust of wind came.

"Can we go inside it's a little cold" Millie said edging back before standing up.

"Sure" Sam said following her as they made their way inside and back to the ED.

When they arrived in the ED Ken had left and been taken to St James' for Millie's sake.

Millie walked over to Tom "Dad… I love you" she hugged him close.

"I love you too baby" he held her tight as he realised no matter how old she was she was always his baby.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Tom drove Millie, Sam, Nina and Paul to their house and they all settled in for the night.

The following morning Millie was woken up by Paul screaming which eventually woke everyone else up.

Sam entered Millie's room to see her stood cradling Paul who was still screaming "what's wrong with him?"

"He's teething" Millie said as she continued to rock Paul.

"Great" Sam rolled her eyes then left and walked in to the bathroom to see Nina sat on the floor cuddling Dylan the dog.

"Mamamamama" she said as she saw Sam enter.

"Now how did you get out of your cot" Sam lifted Nina up and went to her room to see the cot was destroyed with teeth marks in the wood… dog teeth marks.

Just then Tom entered "DYLAN" he shouted making Nina cry so they then had 2 screaming babies on their hands.

Tom looked around the house until he saw Dylan sat in the corner "you naughty boy" Tom said wagging his finger.

Sam appeared around the corner holding Nina "am I a naughty girl?"

Tom turned around smirking before walking to Sam and placing a kiss on her cheek "bedroom in 5 minutes"

"Kay" Sam said going in to Millie's room placing Nina on the floor next to Paul who now seemed contempt playing with his teddy "look after Nina, me and your dad need to…"

"Right" Millie said rolling her eyes before putting the TV on for the kids.

Sam left leaving Millie to care for the tots.

To Be Continued! Please Review! There will be some drama soon! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Shut up" Millie shouted as she lay on her bed looking at the screaming children who Sam had left her with "Paul… Nina I said shut up" she continued.

The babies just looked at her and continued to scream obviously feeling hungry as it had been a while since they last ate.

Millie looked at them both and sighed before grabbing her bag and leaving the house leaving both of them in her room unattended!

She walked outside and wandered off to the shopping street. When she arrived it was 4pm, she knew that the shops would be closing soon so made her way quickly around the shops she wanted to look in first then it was 5pm so all of them had closed and she was left sitting outside the closed shops looking at a cold bacon butty she had bought from Manning's.

She began to cry realising how she had left the children in a hurry and she was thinking about how Ken had treated her.

"Millie" she recognised a voice in the distance "Millie is that you?"

Millie looked around confused until she noticed it was Zoe "yeah… it's me"

"What you doing out here at this time" Zoe sat next to Millie putting her jacket around Millie's cold shoulders.

"Just needed some bits for… for"

"Paul" Zoe finished her sentence for her.

"Yeah" Millie nodded "I'm cold"

"You and me both… want me to drive you home?"

Millie nodded then stood up and went with Zoe to her car. They both got in the car and Zoe drove Millie home.

"Thanks for the ride" Millie said shutting the car door as Zoe got out of the other side "what are you doing?"

"Coming in… I need to speak to your mum"

"Great" Millie rolled her eyes then led the way inside to see Sam and Tom sat on the sofa with Nina and Paul sat playing happily.

"Where have you been" Tom said standing up wrapping his arms around Millie.

"Shop… the kids needed some bits"

"No they didn't we just did the shop"

"Well I needed some bits then Zoe saw me and brought me home"

Tom and Sam looked at Millie frowning with disappointment.

"Sorry… I was stressed"

Sam jumped up shouting "SO YOU LEFT THEM UNATENDED UPSTAIRS! WHAT ARE YOU SOME KIND OF IDIOT!"

Tom stood in front of Millie looking Sam in the eye "give her a brake Sam"

Sam looked at Tom shell-shocked before grabbing her bag storming out the door to be followed by Zoe.

"Zoe, can I stay at yours?"

"Sure" Zoe replied leading Sam to the car where she drove Sam to her house and they settled down for bed leaving Tom and Millie to deal with the babies.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Tom stood looking at Millie with disappointment in his eyes "why leave them"

"I just needed to clear my mind" Millie replied as her eyes filled with tears.

"Well you could have let us know because now both of us have annoyed your mum and when she's annoyed it takes a lot of work to get her trust again"

"Sorry… Dad"

Tom looked at Millie and noticed how she was very upset so hugged her before saying "I think we should go to sleep, things will be better in the morning"

Millie nodded then picked up Paul and put him in his crib before going to bed; Tom took Nina to bed and then also went to bed.

The following morning Millie woke up but Paul wasn't in his crib, she looked everywhere but he wasn't in the house and neither was Tom or Nina.

She picked up her phone and rang Tom "Hello"

He answered "Hi, I'm at the park with the kids"

"Oh I just got up and wondered if I could talk?"

"Sure, we will make our way home now"

"Thanks cya soon" Millie said before hanging up and sitting on the sofa.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door so Millie assuming it was Tom.

"Hello Miss Mould I am Omar and believe your dad was Paul."

Millie stood looking at the man "yes, you best come in" she led him inside then they sat across from each other on the sofa.

"Right we have been sorting through his will and it said he wanted to leave you some money… a lot of money"

Millie looked Omar confused "but he hardly knew me?"

"Well he must have thought you would like it… a lot after all it is £250,000!"

Millie looked at Omar with horror "how much!"

"Well you don't have to accept it but I recommend you do otherwise it will go to the tax man."

"Ok, I need some time to think so have you got a contact number so I can get back to you?"

"Sure" Omar said before handing her a business card and leaving.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Not long after Tom returned with Paul and Nina.

"Did you have fun baby" Millie said taking Paul off Tom before hugging him tight.

"They both did, especially when they saw a dog pooing they both kept pointing and saying poo" Tom joked before placing Nina on the floor next to her doll house.

Millie laughed before putting Paul next to Nina to play.

"So what do you need to talk about Mil's?" Tom asked as he sat on the sofa.

Millie sat next to him "a man knocked on the door and in my dad's will he left me £250,000 an…" before Millie could continue she was cut off.

"What! Are you going to accept it because it could really help you to care for Paul?"

"Well I may need it even more because I have been offered a placement at a hospital…"

"That's great" Tom said hugging her.

"It's in America"

The room went silent as Tom's face dropped.

Millie looked at him in hope he would feel ok about it "I have accepted but I leave in 2 days… I'm sorry"

"2 days! You should have let me know sooner Millie" Tom stood up and grabbed the phone before calling Sam who he told to get home now.

Shortly after Sam arrived and stormed in "have you got an explanation yet?"

Tom looked at her "Sam, Millie is moving to America for a job in a hospital… she has to go in 2 days and Paul is going with her."

Sam's eyes began to water as she looked at Millie in disbelief.

"Don't worry Mum, my dad had left me £250,000 in his will so I can use that for supplies because the hospital have sorted me a flat out and Paul will get to stay in the nursery there" Millie said as she ran over hugging Sam.

"2 days left with you before you go" Sam said as she held Millie tight "shall we start packing?"

"I need to yeah" Millie said as she tried to pull away from Sam but she had hold of her tight.

"Ok, can I help?"

"Sure"

Sam and Millie made their way upstairs and left Tom with the kids. They spent the rest of the day packing Millie and Paul's clothes in to numerous suitcases.

"Done" Sam said as she zipped up the final suitcase.

Millie smiled at Sam "thanks, I couldn't have been doing so well if it wasn't for you… I would most likely be dead"

"You are one beautiful girl Mil's" Sam hugged Millie before getting very teary and deciding to go to bed.

Millie went downstairs where Tom was sat on the floor playing with the doll house with Paul and Nina.

"Have you packed already?" Tom asked.

"It's been 7 hours Dad"

"What! I have been playing with a doll house for 7 hours!"

Millie laughed before she walked over picking Paul up "I think us 2 are going to go to bed now for our last day we have with you guys"

"Ok night" Tom said standing up before taking Nina to bed then tucking himself in.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The following morning Millie was the first up and she rang Omar letting him know she wanted to accept the money and it was instantly transferred in to her bank account. She peered in to Pauls crib and he was still sleeping so she went downstairs and lay on the sofa.

Tom then came downstairs closely followed by Sam.

"Morning baby girl" Tom said sitting next to her.

"Hey" Sam said as she sat at the other side of her.

Millie smiled "morning"

They sat in an awkward silence.

"I'm going to get dressed" Millie jumped up then walked upstairs leaving Sam and Tom on the sofa.

"She's really going, isn't she?" Sam looked Tom in the eyes as a few tears fell.

"She is" Tom nodded as he moved up next to Sam and hugged her.

They sat hugging for what felt like seconds but were actually an hour.

Millie returned with Paul in her arms and her suitcase "the flight has been cancelled but they phoned me and said I could set off now on a different flight so you can go to work today instead of spending the day with me"

"What! Now Millie" Sam stood up with horror on her face.

"Now" Millie replied "can you take me to the airport?"

Tom jumped up "sure!"

He drove Millie and Paul to the airport but Sam had to stay home as Nina was sleeping still.

They pulled up outside the airport "goodbye princess" Tom said as he hugged Millie.

"Bye Dad" She hugged him back then got Paul out of the car and entered the airport with all of her suitcases.

Tom drove home to find Sam and Nina ready for work. They all drove to the hospital and Nina went to the nursery so Sam and Tom could get on with their work.

Meanwhile at the airport Millie had checked in and was sat in her terminal with Paul on her knee.

"HELP" a voice called from not too far away from Millie.

Millie jumped up and ran over with Paul on her side "what's happened"

"My friend Oliver was shoved by him" the woman said pointing to a man looking at them.

"Right can you call an ambulance please" Millie said as she assessed Oliver.

Then the man and woman started to argue and Millie could tell the man was getting angry. She plonked Paul on the ground where he sat happily and she stood between them trying to stop anything from happening. Then the man tried to hit the woman but Millie jumped and took the punch making her fall to the ground.

"Look what you did now" the woman shouted as the man ran for his life.

Then the paramedics appeared, it was Jeff and Dixie.

"A man shoved Oliver then this girl tried to help but she got hit" the woman explained.

"Right Millie can you hear me" Jeff said as he bent down beside her.

"You know her?" the woman questioned.

"Yes she knows us too" Jeff replied as he took a non-respondent Millie's pulse.

"Will Oliver be ok?"

"Well he's awake and looks fine so I'd say so but Millie needs to come to the ED with us. Dixie can you get the stretcher from the ambulance" Jeff said.

Dixie left then returned with a stretcher and they lifted Millie on to it then wheeled her out forgetting about Paul!

"Aren't you forgetting something" Oliver the supposedly injured patient shouted.

Jeff turned looking back to see Paul sat on the floor, he ran over and collected him before they were safely in to the ambulance

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The ambulance journey was short with no noise apart from the monitor beeping in a normal rhythm.

They pulled up outside the ED then wheeled an unconscious Millie through the doors where Sam and Tom stood waiting as they heard it was Millie.

"No need for names obviously but she's been punched and was KO'd, her GCS is 13 and her pulse has been normal" Dixie finished as they wheeled Millie in to resus.

Tom stopped at the door noticing Jeff had hold of Paul "is he ok?"

"Yeah, he just sat watching so he's fine" Jeff said as he handing Paul to Tom.

"Thanks" Tom took Paul in to resus and sat him on the bed close to Millie's then checked him over.

"Millie can you squeeze my hand if you can hear me please" Sam said as she took hold of Millie's hand.

"Mum" Millie groaned as her eyes flickered.

"Right Millie its great you're awake but can you squeeze my hand"

Millie pinched at Sam's hand gently.

"Good girl" Sam smiled at her then turned to Lloyd "we need C's, D's, U's, E's and bloods please"

"Sure" Lloyd said as he began preparing equipment.

"Why is it always you that gets in trouble Mil's?" Sam said smirking.

"I can't help it… where's Paul?"

"Don't worry he's with your dad on the bed over there, he's fine as well"

Millie sighed with relief "good"

Tom walked over carrying Paul "how are you feeling trouble"

"Fine, just got a banging headache and an over cautious family"

"Just wait for when you have to come to hospital because you child's ill then you will be the same"

"Ok… maybe I will" Millie sighed.

Sam smirked "Right we will keep you in for observation then you can come back home with lots of painkillers"

"Great" Millie smiled but then stopped and put her hand to her head and winced.

"Painful" Sam asked before receiving a nod from Millie "Linda can you organise a CT for Millie please"

Linda walked off to the phone then returned a minute later "they said she can go now"

"Great; how did you get her in so quick?"

"Me and the receptionist in CT have some fun weekends" Linda winked.

"I see" Sam removed the brakes of Millie's bed and she was wheeled to the CT scanner.

Sam pulled the bed next to the machine and put down the sides so she could get off the bed.

"Mum… please help me off my legs are jelly"

Sam laughed then went to Millie's side and assisted her off the bed and on to the scanner then went behind the screen waiting for the results.

The scanner began to work and Sam stood looking at the results appearing on the screen.

"Is that bleeding" Sam said widening her eyes.

"It is but it seems very small"

"We need her out of there and up to surgery now, it's getting worse she said her legs were jelly" Sam said as her hands shook.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Sam rushed to Millie in the scanner and got her back on to the bed before rushing her up numerous corridors.

"Mum… what's going on" Millie asked as Sam and some porters rushed her through the corridors.

"Don't worry, you have a bleed in your brain and the surgeons are going to stop it and help you"

A tear fell from Millie's eye "if I don't make it, when Paul's older tell him that I love him and will always be with him"

"Millie don't think like that"

"If it happens though, you will?"

"Sure, I have to go now because I can't come in to theatre with you but me and your dad will be waiting for you when you get out"

"Bye… I love you" Millie blew a light kiss to Sam as the doors shut and Millie was sedated.

The next few hours went slow as Sam and Tom waited outside theatre.

A nurse came outside and looked at Sam and Tom "the bleed has been stopped and they are just stitching her up then she will come out and be taken straight to intensive care"

"Ok… thanks" Sam gave a brief smile then her face returned to having no expression on.

The nurse smiled then went back in to the surgery.

"Tom, I need you to do something for me"

"Ok"

"Can you take Nina and Paul home because they have been in the nursery far too long, they will just need putting to bed and you can get some sleep too"

"No, I need to stay with you"

Sam looked him in the eyes and placed her hands on his face "please Tom" she then placed a small kiss on his lips.

He nodded then stood up and left.

5 minutes later Millie was wheeled out of theatre.

"Is she ok" Sam jumped up grabbing hold of the bed as they wheeled her to intensive care.

A surgeon looked at her "she's going ok but she will be in here for at least a month"

Sam sighed then Millie was taken to intensive care.

Sam sat with her all night as she lay on the bed unconscious.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was the next morning and Sam was still sat next to Millie's bed.

"Come on Mil's you need to open your eyes for me" Sam stroked Millie's hand.

She got no response.

A nurse entered "don't worry if she won't wake up now, it could be a few days. Why don't you go home and get some sleep" the nurse smiled then checked the IV.

"No, I will stay with her until she wakes up. She will need a friendly face"

"Well would you like me to find you some food?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry"

"Ok" the nurse said as she left.

Meanwhile Tom was at home preparing Paul and Nina for visiting Millie.

"Don't touch that Nina" Tom shouted as he tried to change Paul's nappy.

"Dada touch" Nina continued to touch the TV.

"No Nina" Tom put Paul in the baby chair and picked Nina up then began dressing her.

When they were all sorted Tom loaded them in to the car and headed for the hospital.

"Come on Millie" Sam continued to try and wake her but she wasn't succeeding.

Then Tom entered with Paul in one arm and Nina in the other.

"Hello princess" he placed a kiss on Sam's lips then handed Nina to her.

"Tom she hasn't woke up yet"

"Well it could be a while yet"

"I know but I want to be here when she wakes up"

"Ok" Tom sat on a chair and looked at Millie "come on Mil's wake up, Paul's here to see you"

Millie's eye lids flickered.

"Millie" Sam jumped up.

"Mum" Millie groaned.

"I'll you and get the doctor" Tom rushed out with Paul in his arms then returned with a doctor.

The doctor checked Millie over "she's doing really well and all she needs now is rest"

"Ok thanks" Tom shook his hand then sat down.

"Who are you" Millie groaned.

"I'm your mum, Millie I'm Sam your mum" Sam's face dropped and she sat back down.

"No my mum is fat and wears lots of make-up"

Sam's eyes began to water and she left the room carrying Nina.

"Millie your mum is in prison and this is your son, Paul" Tom sat Paul on the foot of the bed.

"No, I don't have a son" Millie scowled "get out!"

"But Millie"

"I SAID GET OUT" Millie raised her voice grabbing the nurses' attention.

The nurse entered "maybe it's best if you leave Sir"

"Ok" Tom left leaving Paul with the nurse.

"Ok Millie this is Paul" the nurse held him out so Millie could hold him.

Millie ignored her and closed her eyes.

"Ok, do you want him to go?"

Millie nodded.

The nurse left and gave Paul to Tom "she has obviously lost some of her memory but we will need to get a CT done" the nurse rushed off.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Millie went for a CT and the results were back.

The doctor stood looking at Tom "she has short term memory loss but her memory should come back within a week or maybe a little longer."

A tear fell from his eye as he realised his daughter wouldn't remember him for a week or longer.

"Millie I'm Tom and this is Paul" Tom said as he entered the small room, slowly sitting on a chair not far from her bed.

"Hi" she whispered as she twiddled her thumbs.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine" Millie uncovered herself and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Tom jumped up and stopped in front of her balancing her with one arm and he help Paul in the other.

"I know who you are now" Millie whispered looking at Tom "you're my dad, Tom Kent and my mum is Sam Nicholls but who is he" she pointed to Paul looking confused.

"Well I will leave that for you to remember princess" he sat her on the bed before sitting down himself.

"But what if he's important in my life and I never remember?" A tear fell from Millie's eye.

"You will, don't worry just rest, I'm going now to see your mum so I… we will see you tomorrow" Tom kissed her on the head before leaving.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next day Tom entered the room with Sam behind him and Paul in his arms.

"Who is that baby?" Millie asked looking confused at Paul.

"Well we brought some things of his so you could try and remember" Sam said as she placed a box on bits on the end of the bed.

Millie sat herself up and started pulling bits out of the box then she saw a dummy in the bottom and pulled it out, then inspected it.

"My little soldier… Ken" her eyes looked happy for once instead of lost.

Sam sighed "he's your soldier, Ken was your ex"

A tear fell from Millie's face "but I love him, I love Ken!"

"No sweet pea he hit you" Tom handed Paul to Sam and sat on the bed snuggling Millie in to him.

"Paul, did he hit me? Why do I remember him?"

"He's your son" Sam smiled and looked at Paul.

"Ok, can I hold him?"

Sam sat Paul on Millie's knee and his face lit up as he saw his mum!

"Mama" Paul said for the first time ever!

"His first words" Tom said smiling.

"I was his first words" Millie kissed Paul on the head then handed him to Tom before getting out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked looking confused.

"Packing… to go home" Millie grinned.

"Millie you are going to have to stay here for a bit longer, wait for the doctor to say you are better, yeah?" Sam replied.

"But I want to leave"

"Sorry"

"NO I'M GOING" Millie grabbed the dummy off the bed and set of running out of the door.

Sam quickly followed behind her "MILLIE WAIT!"

"NO" Millie screamed as she continued to run down the corridor.

"ZOE STOP MILLIE" Sam shouted as she noticed Zoe not too far away from Millie.

Luckily Zoe grabbed her just before the stairs.

"What's going on?" Zoe asked looking at a hysterical Millie.

"EVERYTHING, ME" Millie cried.

Sam gradually approached Millie "come here princess" she wrapped her arms around Millie.

"I feel sick" Millie whispered in to Sam's ear while they were hugging.

"Ok, let's get you back to the ward" Sam helped Millie up then Zoe wandered off leaving them to walk to the ward.

They laid Millie back in bed and she continued to cry.

"I want to die" Millie whispered.

"No Millie you don't" Sam said trying to hold the tears back.

"BUT I DO!" Millie shouted this time and Sam didn't notice but Millie had a knife in her undergarments!

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Sam walked closer to Millie "please Mil's, you don't want to die"

"BUT I DO" Millie pulled the knife out from under her clothes and Sam froze with shock.

"Millie if you do this I will do everything I can to save you and you know that will be enough" Sam edged closer to Millie but soon stopped as the knife made its way up Millie's chest and stopped at her heart!

"But what if that doesn't work? What if I stab through my chest and make sure it hits my heart?"

Now there was a rather loud crowd of people gathering around them in the corridor and Millie seemed to be acting worse.

"Then you would die but think about Paul" Sam pointed to the dummy that Millie was holding in her other hand.

"He can come to heaven with me!" Millie's pupils had dilated and she looked scared.

"No… you want to end his life for your sake!"

Millie nodded "I'M NOT DYEING ON MY OWN!"

"You're not going to die at all... neither of you" Sam tried to remain calm unlike Millie.

"BUT I WANT US TOO!" Mille looked Sam in the eyes then shoved the knife in to Sam's stomach!

To Be Continued! Please Review! Sorry its short but very eventful!


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Sam gasped as Millie pulled the knife out of her stomach then set off running down the corridor.

"Millie" Sam gasped as a muscular doctor grabbed her to stop her from collapsing.

A few porters ran over with a bed and they all lifted Sam on to it then rushed her straight to theatre and she was operated on.

"Sam" Tom whispered as he walked in to the small side room where Sam laid lifeless.

He sat himself next to Sam's bed and looked at her with sorrow in his eyes.

"Come on Sam open your eyes for me… princess please" he took her hand stroked it against his face.

Sam whimpered a little.

"Sam… Sam can you hear me?" Tom jumped out of his chair and continued to hold her hand.

Sam groaned and her eyes flickered "Tom"

"I'm right here… can you hear me?"

Sam nodded weakly.

"Good, now get some rest and we can talk tomorrow because it's late now"

"Don't leave me" Sam held her eyes open for a little minute then closed then and fell back asleep with exhaustion.

Tom smiled softly then took his seat and eventually dosed off.

The night wasn't nice as Sam woke up from having nightmares but she never told Tom what it was she dreamt. They woke up the next morning to see that Sam had gone!

He instantly ran out of the door looking for her "Sam where are you?"

Then all of a sudden he heard the toilet flush from inside her room so he went in looking "you are supposed to stay in bed!"

"I need the toilet though" Sam said as Tom appeared at her side helping her in the bed.

"Well you should have woken me up so I could get a bed pan!"

"Well I shouldn't have because I don't need help or a bed pan, I'm not disabled!"

"But you have been shot" Tom was getting annoyed and had had enough so stormed out.

Sam sighed and tears began running down her face as she tried to process everything that had happened and now how her and Tom had been arguing over silly little things.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Sam continued to think when all of a sudden she heard the monitors beeping in the room across from hers but no one came so she decided to take things in to her own hands. She pulled herself out of bed and made her way slowly towards the room, when she reached the room it became apparent that the patient was in urgent need of being intubating! Sam grabbed the equipment of the side and prepared the patient, pulling the cushions away and tilting the patients head back.

"Come on Sam, you can do it" Sam said to herself as she felt pain where the stitches were pulling.

She started the procedure, correctly inserting the bougie then finally stopping the machine bleeping.

"Sam, have you just…" Tom was stood in the door way watching as Sam held the bed to keep her standing and had sweat on her face.

"I had too… no one was coming and she would have died"

Tom sighed realising it was necessary but he still knew she shouldn't have "well I understand why but you should have shouted someone, you could have made things worse"

"But I didn't make things worse did I?"

"Well no but…"

"But nothing I saved her life and feel better for it!"

"Obviously you don't feel better considering you're bleeding" Tom pointed to Sam's stomach where the stitches had come out.

Sam sighed "just leave me alone… I don't need you!"

"But Sam" Tom's eyes were watering as the words set in.

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE" Sam shouted and clutched her side as she did.

"Well at least let me help you in to bed and get someone to stitch you up"

"Fine" Sam agreed then Tom helped her in to bed and got the doctor to check on the patient Sam helped and had her stomach stitched up.

Tom stayed with Sam while she had her stomach stitched.

"Why did you stay with me?" Sam asked looking upset.

"Because I love you and I think you need support"

Sam nodded "I do… I'm sorry about before; please don't leave me alone because I really need you"

Tom smiled then hugged Sam avoiding her stomach as he did.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

The next few days were boring for both Sam and Tom, Tom had to divert from visiting Sam to looking after Paul because he knew it wasn't nice having Paul in the hospitals nursery all day.

Sam lay in bed looking at the celling thinking of where Millie could be and why she stabbed her when Tom entered looking upset.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked looking concerned.

"Millie has been caught by the police, they found her in some public toilets and she was drunk and high"

Sam froze; she had so many emotions but no way to express them.

"They are going to put her in a psychiatric unit considering her mental history" Tom ended noting how shocked Sam was.

"But she's okay otherwise?" Sam whimpered.

"Yeah" Tom walked towards Sam and hugged her.

"I want to see her" Sam whispered as she hugged Tom.

Tom pulled away "why?"

"She's my daughter and it wasn't her fault, she was stressed and ill"

"If you want but I don't feel ready to see her so you will be on your own" Tom sat himself next to her bed and they continued talking.

Meanwhile Millie was sat in a small white room on her own. She kept scratching her arms and banging on the walls as she panicked.

A woman entered the room and took a seat on the bed "hello Millie, I'm Holly"

Millie ignored Holly and faced the wall trying avoid eye contact.

"Millie Sam… your mum is in hospital now"

Millie turned around looking at Holly confused "why?"

"You stabbed her"

Millie nodded "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, she's okay now"

Millie sat herself on the floor and snuggled in to her legs "I want to go home"

"Sorry Millie but you can't"

"WHY?" Millie raised her voice making Holly jump a little.

"Because you're ill and need help"

Millie started to cry and continued to hug her legs "but I want to see Sam"

"We can ask her to come if you want?"

Millie nodded then Holly left her crying in the corner.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

At the hospital Sam was getting ready to go and visit Millie.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Tom asked looking concerned.

"Yes I'm sure, I want you to come with me though" Sam took Tom's hand and they made deep eye contact.

"I will come and drop you off but I can't see her after what she did to you"

"But you know why she did it, don't you?"

Tom stared at Sam.

"Tom… she's ill, she has problems"

"I know… just I don't feel like I can forgive her"

"Well that's up to you. I forgave her and it was me she physically hurt, you she hurt but mentally not physically so if I can forgive her so can you"

Tom pulled his hands away from Sam's and turned around "I can… I can"

"Yes… you definitely can!" Sam smiled realising she had finally got through to Tom "so you will come in with me?"

"I will" they both shared a kiss then made their way to the car going at a steady pace so it didn't hurt Sam where she had her stitches.

They pulled up outside the psychiatric unit and looked in to each other's eyes.

"We can do this Tom" they got out of the car and headed inside.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

A woman greeted them as they walked inside "Sam and Tom I'm guessing?"

They nodded.

"Follow me to Millie" she led them to a small room and Millie sat at a small table.

"Millie…" Sam slowly sat herself down at the opposite side of the table and Tom joined her.

"I'm sorry" Millie whispered "the voices told me to do it… to stab you"

"It's okay, I understand Mill's" Sam reached her hand across the table and placed it on top of Millie's.

Tom remained silent until Sam gave him a little nudge "ouch!" he said frowning at Sam.

"Tom… do you have something to say?" Sam asked glaring at him.

"Yes… I forgive you for stabbing Sam and screwing up our relationship and being self-centred and being a screwed up care kid!" Tom threw the chair back and stormed out leaving Millie in tears and Sam fuming!

"TOM!" Sam shouted as she exited the small room "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MILLIE LIKE THAT!"

"BUT I'M A CARE KID WHO WAS ADOPTED AND I TURNED OUT FINE!" he stopped realising he let the secret slip… he was adopted!

"You're adopted and didn't tell me?" Sam frowned "I wouldn't have cared you know but now I do because you are a twisted man shouting at her when none of this is her fault!"

"It's all her fault, we have had to put up with her after being a tramp and getting pregnant when she should have been fighting for the country and now going phsyco and stabbing you!"

"Tom… just go you arrogant arse!" Sam walked back in to the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Is he mad at me?" Millie asked still a little teary.

"Well he is just annoyed but that's because he is an unforgivable twat!"

Millie smirked a bit "I'm really sorry… Sam" she looked to the table because she called Sam her name instead of Mum.

"It's okay, I should be going Millie" Sam stood up and walked out leaving Millie at the table, alone, confused and still terrified.

To Be Continued! Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Sam got the bus home as Tom had already left, she entered the house and Tom stood in the centre of the living room with a knife in his hand.

"Tom… don't do anything stupid" Sam said, her eyes wide and her body shaking.

He dropped the knife on to the floor. Sam walked closer and he showed her his wrist.

Sam took a deep breath "you may have been a complete idiot with Millie but that doesn't mean you need to come and do this" she carefully sat him on the sofa and grabbed her first aid kit "I will need to tell people at work that you did this because you can't be working in this state." She carefully put plasters on his wrist then sat looking at him.

"I messed up, I need to go far away from here right now" he forced himself up and grabbed the car keys then stormed out of the door.

Sam got up as fast as she could but it wasn't fast enough as he had already sped away.

To Be Continued! Please Review! Sorry For The Small Chapter But I Promise The Next Will Be Exciting!


	26. Chapter 26

**Twenty Six**

Sam quickly grabbed her phone and dialled the taxi firm's number "Hi, taxi from 56 Charlotte street to Holby Hospital please… thanks" the hung the phone up then stood waiting outside. The taxi arrived and soon sped off to the ED.

The taxi pulled up outside the ED and Sam ran inside hoping to see Tom but she didn't, in fact it was almost empty.

"Sam are you okay?" Charlie asked noticing her run in with a terrible look of fear on her face.

Sam nodded "is Tom here?"

"Sorry, he's not but are you sure you're okay?"

Sam shook her head; she let a few tears fall down her face "Tom slit his wrist; he drove off in the car. I'm so scared"

Charlie looked shocked at both what Tom had done but also at Sam crying "come with me" he lead Sam in to the staff room and told her to sit and wait for him to come back.

While waiting Sam pulled her phone out of her pocket, there was no messages or missed calls. She stared at her background picture of Tom and Millie smiling and hugging.

"Here we go" Charlie entered with a cup of tea and handed it to Sam before sitting down.

"I'm going to go and see Millie, I want to try and get her home as soon as possible"

"But she's in the best place for her right now Sam"

"She needs me and while Tom's not here I can focus on helping her"

"Well it's up to the psychiatric staff whether she leaves now or later"

"Okay, thanks Charlie" Sam shoved a face smile on her face then left the ED and made her way to the psychiatric ward.

"I need to see Millie" Sam said through the intercom on the psychiatric ward door.

"Millie…" the voice on the other end responded.

"Millie Cole… Mould whatever" Sams mind went blank to her own daughter's name as the panic rushed around her head.

"Okay, you are?"

"Sam Nicholls… her mother"

"Come in please" the buzzer beeped and Sam flew through the doors to see Millie on the other side having already been told Sam was there.

"What is it?" Millie asked.

"I want you to come home with me. Tom has gone and I don't want him back!"

Millie looked in horror "are you serious?"

"Very… please Millie"

Millie looked Sam in the eyes, you could tell she was upset but also that she was serious "okay, just get me out of here and I'll come home and we can try again"

Sam smiled weakly then grabbed Millie, cuddling her tight "thank you"

Dum Dum Dum… I have one biiiiiiiiiiiig ending planned for this fanfic and it will end with a big caboooooooooooom! :D I'ma focus on this fanfic more than my other atm cause it's nearly done and I have my laptop back after the charger broke so should be writing moreeeee! Enjoyyyy :p


End file.
